How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by MorganHlaalu
Summary: Songfic to BSB, "How Did I Fall In Love With You?" Rated for, again, no particular reason. The mansion gets to watch something be planted then blossom and bloom. Suckass summary. You'll see.


Remember when we never needed each other?  
  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
  
We understood we'd never be alone  
  
Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
  
~20 Years Ago~  
  
Scott laughed and reached for Jean to tag her back, barely brushing her arm.  
  
"I touched you, it counts!" Scott yelled, running off.  
  
"Hey, no tagbacks! That's cheating!"  
  
"You can't cheat at tag!"  
  
"Can so!"  
  
Scott had stopped running, so Jean ran over and shoved him. He fell down, tumbling head over feet, then got up and shoved Jean back. She landed on her butt and started crying. Scott went over and helped her up, helping her brush off. The way he thought, you could shove a girl all you wanted, but when she fell down, you had to help her up, even if she was your best friend and not technically a girl. Professor Xavier went over.  
  
"Everything okay, Jean? Scott?"  
  
Jean sniffed and nodded. Scott, his bit of chivalry done, bounced in a circle around the Professor and cried "Yep!" The Professor smiled, nodded, and went back over to the bench from which he could see the whole playground. Jean shoved Scott again, not as hard this time, and they both laughed and hugged.  
  
What can I do to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
~2 Years Ago~  
  
#Scott's Journal#  
  
I'm sitting here in my room, Jean, and thinking about you, and wondering how exactly I fell for you. It's been 8 years since I stopped loving you as a friend and started loving you, really loving you. But something is happening. One of the telepaths at the school stayed after a class to speak to me, and told me in her usual extremely cryptic fashion, that someone was in love with me, and that this person was the person I was in love with. By the time I had worked out what she had said, the door was swinging, the chalk was settling itself back into the chalk tray, and a message was on the board. "Dr. Grey and yourself REALLY need to learn to control those nasty projections." And a list of everything she had felt from each of us, ranked in a sort of countdown. Number one was love. Jean, please give me some sign that this is not some sick joke, that she hasn't gone too far with her pranks this time. Jean, please tell me you love me.  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
  
~10 Years Ago~  
  
Scott looked up to see his best friend descending the stairs from her room, and smiled. She smiled broadly back. Scott's breath hitched somewhere around his upper chest when he really saw her, saw her properly, giving her a good look. The Professor had decided to hold a prom for the high school-aged students, and Jean was wearing an emerald green strapless gown with an empire waist. The color flattered her pale complexion and fiery hair (which was swept into an elegant updo) perfectly, and the cut was making it so, in typical pig fashion, Scott was having trouble focusing on anything but her chest. She said something, and Scott unstuck his throat long enough to respond. She laughed and said something else. Her laugh was beautiful. And when had her voice become so...refined? Scott smiled and held his arm out to her in an overt gentleman fashion. She giggled and put her hand in the crook of his elbow, and they walked to the cafeteria-turned-dance-hall as just-friend-dates for the prom.  
  
What can I do to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
~2 Years Ago~  
  
#Jean's Diary#  
  
Jean Summers. I like the sound of that.   
  
Gods, I am such a teenager.   
  
Despite my usual standards, there is a point to this entry. Things are happening. Yatima came to me today in my office before dinner, dropped a note on my desk and, without a word, left. I could never forget what it said. The words are burned into my head forever. You're in love with Mr. Summers. And Mr. Summers is in love with you. Now work it out, because I would like to sleep through the night just once.   
  
I had to laugh at that. I was familiar with the problem. She's young, and she doesn't have the shields yet, and without shields, any stress in the mansion is be channelled straight to her. But in all honesty, if this is another prank of hers, I am going to skin her alive. Scott, please. Give me some kind of sign that this isn't a sick joke. Please say something to me. Anything. I need to know, Scott. Do you love me?  
  
I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't want to live this life  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
~2 Years Ago~  
  
*A Few Days After Jean's Diary and Scott's Journal*  
  
Jean was trembling all over. She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed, trying to hold onto the moment as long as possible. She let her eyes slide open slowly, fully expecting to see her ceiling, or her wall, or her alarm clock, and feel her bed beneath her. She blinked once, twice, three times, and Scott's face didn't fade from her vision. Jean let out a breath that could have been an incredulous laugh, with a small amount of imagination. Were she not horribly mistaken, she had just kissed Scott, the person she had been in love with for a Very Long Time. He opened his mouth and took a breath as if to say something, but Jean put a finger on his lips.  
  
"No words," she whispered. And she removed her finger and kissed him again. "Words are for tomorrow."  
  
Scott smiled in silent agreement and kissed the woman of his dreams.  
  
What can I do to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What can I do to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you? 


End file.
